


Come Away With Me

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Travel, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du und deine Mädchen fahren nach Kanada, um Tom zu sehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Away With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064037) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Nach Tagen des Bittens und Flehens, warst du schließlich einverstanden, deinem Ehemann nach Kanada zu folgen, wo er am Dreh seines Films sein würde. Zusammen mit euren Töchtern Clarissa und Mae, bestiegst du den Flug nach Toronto, wo er warten würde. Du hattest ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als die Mädchen den Film, den das Flugzeug zeigte, ansahen, welcher ein Disney-Film z sein schien.

„Mommy?“ sagte Mae und zerrte an deinem Ärmel. Du sahst zu ihr hinunter. „Gehen wir um Daddy zu sehen?“ Die sechsjährige war so reizend. Du lächeltest und küsstest sie auf ihre Haare.

„Natürlich Süße,“ sagtest du, „Entspann dich einfach, und sie deinen Film.“ Sie lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Film, den sie und ihre Schwester anschauten. Du sahst vor deinen Augen den Weg nach Toronto.

…

Bald landetet ihr. Die Mädchen hielten jeweils eine deiner Hände, und liefen neben dir, während du nach deinem Ehemann Ausschau hieltest. Das wart, als du ihn bemerktest. Er hatte mittellanges Haar, welches für seine Rolle schwarz gefärbt worden war und sich zu leichten Locken zu bilden begann. Er hatte ein enormes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er dich und die Mädchen bemerkte. Sie ließen deine Hände los und rannten zu ihm.

„Daddy!“ riefen sie. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, um sie beide an sich zu drücken.

„Hi, Tom.“ Sagtest du, lächeltest und gingst zu ihm. Tom stand auf, die Mädchen an den Händen haltend.

„Hallo Schönheit,“ sagte er und küsste dich sanft. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr gekommen seid.“

„Die Mädchen hatten Ferien in der Schule,“ erklärtest du, „Also dachte ich: Warum nicht?“ Er lächelte und küsste dich erneut.

„Ihh!“ sagten die Mädchen. Du und Tom lachten beide. Du hieltest Maes und Toms Hand, während er Clarissas hielt.

„Es gibt so viele wundervolle Dinge, die ich euch zeigen muss,“ erklärte Tom, „Ich habe diesen Tag frei, also werde ich euch mitnehmen, und die Sehenswürdigkeiten Zeigen.“ Die beiden Mädchen jubelten und du warst einfach froh, den Tag mit deinem Ehemann verbringen zu können.

…

Nachdem ihr einen Tag in Toronto genossen hattet, machtet ihr vier euch auf den Weg zu Toms Wohnung, welche das Studio für ihn gemietet hatte, damit er darin wohnen konnte. Sie hatte nur ein Schlafzimmer, aber es gab eine ausziehbare Couch, auf der die Mädchen schlafen konnten. Und sobald die beiden in ihren Pyjamas steckten und unter der warmen Decke lagen, waren sie für den Rest der Nacht außer Gefecht gesetzt. Du lächeltest zu ihren schlafenden Gestalten hinüber. Tom nahm deine Hand, und führte dich dann ins Schlafzimmer. Er küsste deinen Hals.

„Hattest du einen schönen Tag?“ fragte er, strich mit seinen Händen über deine Arme. Du lächeltest.

„Den besten,“ sagtest du. Er lächelte gegen deine Haut.

„Also wie wäre es, wenn wir auch eine schöne Nacht hätten, und ein weiteres Kind kriegen würden?“ fragte er dich. Du kichertest und drehtest dich um, um ihn anzusehen, und ihn zu küssen. Ihr beide lächeltet, als ihr aufs Bett fielt.


End file.
